Pooh's Adventures of Wallace and Gromit in A Grand Day Out
''Pooh's Adventures of Wallace and Gromit in A Grand Day Out ''is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Wallace and Gromit short film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Wallace and Gromit are relaxing at home, wondering where to go on vacation for the upcoming Bank Holiday with so many books and brochures related to travel and tourism. Wallace decides to have some tea and crackers with cheese, but when he opens his fridge he finds an empty plate and no cheese. Having a thought, Wallace decides that he and Gromit will go somewhere where there's cheese. While reading a brochure entitled "Cheese Holidays" for possible destinations, they decide to go to the Moon since, as Wallace puts it, "everybody knows the moon's made of cheese". He and Gromit start constructing a home made rocket and finish it later that afternoon. They pack everything they need to go and Wallace lights the fuse to the rocket, but remembers at the last moment he's forgotten the crackers. He grabs them just in time and gets back to the rocket before it blasts off into outer space. During the journey, Wallace uses a camera and takes a photo of Gromit making a house of cards before eating toast which then pops out of the rocket's toaster. Arriving on the moon, Wallace and Gromit discover that the entire landscape is in fact made of cheese. They set up a picnic and try it out, but are unable to match its flavour to any cheese they know. Looking for a different spot, they encounter "The Cooker", a wheeled, mechanised, coin-operated device that resembles an oven and storage cabinet. Wallace inserts a 10p coin, but nothing happens immediately; only after he and Gromit have left does the Cooker spring to life. When it finds the picnic site, it becomes agitated and gathers up the dirty dishes. Discovering a magazine for ski vacations nearby, it develops a desire to travel to Earth and go skiing. The Cooker then glues a cut spike of cheese back together, issues a parking ticket for the rocket, and becomes annoyed by an oil leak from the craft. With a telescope in its hands, the Cooker soon notices Wallace who is in another spot with Gromit eating cheese, and finds that he cut another spike of cheese. Aggravated by Wallace's behaviour, it tries to sneak up from behind and hit him on the head with atruncheon, only for the money to run out just before it can so that it freezes in place. Wallace notices the Cooker and takes the truncheon as a souvenir, inserting another 10p in exchange before he and Gromit return to the rocket. The Cooker comes back to life and realizes that the rocket can take it to Earth, so it chases after the pair. Wallace panics, thinking that the Cooker is angry over the lunar cheese he is trying to take home, and he and Gromit prepare for an emergency take-off; again, at the last moment, Wallace realizes that Gromit forgot to light the fuse. Unable to climb the rocket's ladder, the Cooker cuts its way into the fuselage with a can opener and accidentally spills and ignites the fuel supply. The rocket lifts off, throwing the Cooker clear and leaving it with nothing but two strips of metal torn from the fuselage. Initially crushed by its failure to get to Earth, the Cooker soon fashions the strips into a pair of skis. Soon it is happily skiing across the lunar surface, and it waves goodbye to Wallace and Gromit as they were returning home. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging locos (Bash, Dash & Ferdinand), Heckle & Jeckle, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo) are guest starring in this film. * Wallace and Gromit: A Grand Day Out was re-released on DVD in 2000 the same year, The Tigger Movie, Pokémon: The Movie 2000, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Digimon: The Movie ''were all released in theatres. * ''Wallace and Gromit: A Grand Day Out along with the other three Wallace and Gromit short films was re-released on DVD in the US in 2009 the same year, Thomas & Friends: Hero of the Rails was released on DVD. * The Storyline Continues in Pooh's Adventures of Wallace and Gromit in The Wrong Trousers. Category:76859Thomas Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Short Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Peter Sallis